


Study Never Felt So Good

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [90]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Play, Fingering, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr gifset and it's basically all smutty Gallavich, I couldn't help myself... oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/gifts).



challenge accepted [merrabeth](http://tmblr.co/mUmg0pmVbDN4dfciHAVFFaA), challenge accepted.

~

_based on this: [[x](http://merrabeth.tumblr.com/post/94879914151/goodkwuestion-nothing-to-see-here-pay-no)]_

It had taken some convincing but Ian had finally decided to go back and finish what he had left of school. He was never an A plus student, at least not in crap like maths anyway. English was pretty good, but he needed to spend a little (a lot) of extra time studying geometry.

He lay on his bed, book open on his pillow and searching for the answer to one of his questions. His brow was furrowed and he chewed his lip tenuously as his pen _tap, tap, tapped_ on the blank page.

The first time Mickey walked past the door he just smiled and laughed, he didn’t miss high school _that_ much. The next time Ian had donned a set of headphones and his head bobbed along to some stupid up-beat number.

He had to be done soon right? Jesus, he’d been in there all day.

The third time he walked by he noticed a gap between Ian’s shirt and his shorts where his bare skin was showing. He looked up the lines of his body and back down again. He looked great in his jeans, the position he lay in showed off just how great his ass was.

He realised he’d been staring for a while, too long in fact, and Ian was probably done with study anyway.

Well, maybe not, but he can probably multi-task.

Mickey walked in, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the bed, leaning against his legs a little. Ian looked up and gave him a smile before turning back to his book. Mickey’s fingers gently stroked his lower back, right in the gap between his clothing.

Ian let out a contented sigh, writing something in the corner of his page. Mickey swiped his tongue over his bottom lip before a smirk washed over his features and he hooked his fingers under the line of Ian’s shorts.

Ian reached up to take off his headphones and turn to look at Mickey.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Don’t worry about it," Mickey said, pushing gently against the side of Ian’s face. "Just keep studying."

Ian raised an eyebrow but let Mickey turn his face back to the page before pulling his shorts down over his hips to sit around his thighs.

He rolled his eyes a little with a playful grin and started re-reading about geometric constructions. He felt Mickey’s palms against his ass and took his lip back into his mouth, letting out a low groan as Mickey licked a long stripe up and over his hole, flicking the tip of his tongue as he did.

He could almost feel Mickey’s arrogant smirk as he dipped his face in closer, his light stubble rough against his ass cheeks as he circled his rim with his tongue before plunging in.

Ian groaned loudly, not meaning to push back a little against Mickey’s mouth as he dropped his pen into the book.

Mickey pulled away and Ian sighed loudly. “I said keep studying, what? Something distracting you Gallagher?” he asked with a wicked grin and Ian shook his head.

"Fuck you, and no actually, geometry is fucking fascinating."

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked, parting Ian’s cheeks a little more before flattening his tongue against him and dragging it over the smooth ring of muscle tortuously slowly.

Ian nodded, his lip back between his teeth, “Yeah, theorems and shapes… really good stuff…”

"Shapes huh?" Mickey mumbled, his breath fanning out over Ian’s wet skin.

Ian let out a few ragged breaths as Mickey began tracing shapes over his entrance, first a circle, then a triangle, then…

"Jesus Christ, was that a fucking pentagon, really?" Ian said, his fingers balled up in his sheets.

"Hey, that studyin’s really payin’ off…" Mickey said.

"Maybe you’ve found a way to help me remember," Ian grinned and Mickey just laughed, reaching up to stroke his finger over Ian’s bottom lip.

Ian parted his lips and sucked his finger down, coating it with saliva and closing his eyes as Mickey took it back, bringing it down to rub against him before pushing in to the first knuckle.

“ _Mmppfff_ …” Ian grunted, knocking the book off his pillow so he could lay his head down.

Mickey slowly pushed his finger in to the hilt, giving Ian a few hard pumps before twitching the tip of his finger inside him. Ian gasped a little, his body wanting more of that touch, but Mickey wasn’t going to let him have it yet.

"Thought you were supposed to be studying?" he said arrogantly, pulling his finger out completely.

Ian let out a sound of frustration and rolled his eyes because _damn it_ he loved and hated when Mickey was a tease.

"You want me to start naming shapes? I totally will," he said..

"Why don’t you read from your book?" Mickey suggested and Ian shook his head, dragging his book back and picking a random paragraph.

"Classical geometers paid special attention too _-oh_ …” he began, losing his words when Mickey buried his face in his ass, tongue lapping at him like he was fucking _made_ for it.

"Keep going…" Mickey mumbled against his soft flesh, kissing at his hole with his lips and tongue, a soft moan coming from his own lips.

"… attention to constructing geometric objects that… _oh fuck._..” he breathed as Mickey slipped a finger inside him, pumping quickly as his tongue still worked his rim.

Ian’s hips were lifting up off the bed and Mickey let him get up onto his knees and elbows, kneeling behind him and nipping at his cheek as he slipped a second finger inside.

"Can’t fucking hear you…" he said, moving slowly to give Ian time to adjust.

Ian grunted in frustration, pushing back a little before reading the next line. “That had been described in some other way- _oh fuck, **fuck**._..” he whimpered as Mickey curled his fingers once, then twice, then went back to slow rhythmic thrusts of his wrist. “Would you stop being an asshole and making me read now and just fucking- _yes_ , yeah, that… _oh… that’s it_ …” he breathed as Mickey’s fingertips thrummed that spot inside him aching for more contact.

"You’re lucky you look good when you beg for it Ian," Mickey grinned, one hand holding Ian’s hip steady as the other slowly made him come undone.

"That wasn’t begging…" Ian said in a shaky breath.

Mickey stilled his movements and Ian grunted loudly in protest. “Oh it _wasn’t_ huh?”

"Oh come on Mick _please_ … I’m so fucking close…” he moaned and Mickey smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, alright…" he said, his fingers picking up their pace and drawing Ian nearer to the edge.

With one hand he held him up, fingers pressing almost painfully into his hip, and the other he moved quickly, contrasting against the slow licks of his tongue around Ian’s stretched rim and making his head spin. Ian’s legs shook and he let out a strangled cry as he felt the edge of his orgasm creeping up on him and it only took Mickey three more well aimed hits with his fingers to tip him over.

Mickey pulled his mouth away needing better leverage to hold Ian up as his body trembled and the waves of pleasure washed over him. When Mickey felt him relax he slowly let him lie back down where he buried his head in the pillow and grumbled something into it.

Mickey sat back against the wall, his hand cramping a little as he grinned down at his boyfriend. “What’s that mumbles?” he said.

Ian turned his head on the side to answer him. “I said fuck you now I have to change the fucking sheets,” he chuckled.

"Yeah well… worth it wasn’t it?" Mickey asked.

"That was… _so fucking good_. You been practicing that without me or something?” Ian grinned.

Mickey shook his head, “Nah, just been thinkin’ about it the last few hours. You take too long studying, I got bored.”

"Oh you got bored huh?" Ian said and Mickey shrugged. "You got so bored that you thought you might just come in here and eat me out a while?"

"Complainin’?"

"Never," Ian said, more than a little elated. "If I ever complain about that then you should have me committed or something."

"You should probably clean up," Mickey grinned and Ian just squirmed uncomfortably.

"You are such a cocky shit."

"Yeah but you like that," he said.

"I know," Ian said as Mickey leant over his shoulder and Ian turned his head for a kiss. "I like a lot of things about you."

Mickey rolled his eyes playfully, “Alright, don’t turn this into somethin’ sappy, go and get in the shower… I’ll come join you.”

He gave his eyebrows a few playful flicks as he hopped off the bed, heading out of the room and Ian just laughed. Study had never ever been that productive.

~

_aaaaaaand it was totally all porn again._


End file.
